Promises, Wishes and Christmas
by dark1408
Summary: Sasuke smiled softly and embraced her, both unaware of the audience behind them. It was not until Shikamaru muttered ‘troublesome’ did they break apart, blushing furiously. Naruto grinned brightly. SasuSaku


_**A/N: **Okay, This was written a few months ago, but since it was in my mother's laptop, I've been too lazy to transfer it over here...so hope y'll likes it!! xD_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no belong to me. 'nuff said._

* * *

**Promises, Wishes and Christmas**

Today was graduation day, the day seniors would say goodbye to high school and get ready for a whole new experience in college. Among all the seniors, a girl with pastel pink hair could be seen walking around. She was apparently looking for someone, and finally found her.

"Ino!" the girl yelled, catching the attention of a blond haired beauty. The said girl turned around and ran towards her.

"Sakura! You made it!" Ino smiled brightly and hugged her. Sakura giggled and hugged her back.

"Of course Ino! Anything for my best friend." Ino nodded and pulled Sakura towards a group of people.

"Hey guys! This is my best friend Sakura, she's from Europe and she's gonna be studying in the same college as us!" Ino said, while pushing Sakura forward. She was facing four guys and two girls.

The first guy had pale white eyes and long chestnut hair, the other had his hair in a high ponytail that spiked out like a pineapple. _"Weird…"_ she thought. Then the third guy had yellow hair and cerulean blue eyes and lastly, the guy had grey silver hair that seemed to go one side, and a mask covering half his face. The girl had chestnut hair that was up in two buns and the other had purple bluish hair and pale white eyes like the first guy.

As she looked at them, she had this strange feeling inside. She was remembering something she didn't ever want to.

_-Flashback-_

_Today was the day, Sakura was gonna tell him. She was going to tell him that she was going to Japan to further her studies after high school, but she didn't know if he'll like it. _

_She was sitting on the park bench where they had agreed to meet, and it was a few minutes later that he arrived. He didn't sit down, but muttered to her that he wanted to make this quick. She didn't understand then, why he wanted to, after all, they were already going out for two and a half years, this was the first time he didn't want to see her. She twirled her hair a bit and started._

"_Well…em…I was thinking…of…"_

_But he cut her off. He had a glare fixed on his face and she winced at it._

"_Sakura, I don't think we should see each other anymore." _

_Sakura gasped. "Wha…but…but…you promised! You promised that you would never leave my side…ever since childhood…you…!"_

_He sighed heavily and raked his hand through his spiky hair. She had tears in her eyes and he was the cause of it. 'I'm sorry Sakura…I'm a selfish person…if I leave you, you might find someone better…better then me…' he thought, as he shut his eyes to finish what he had came to do. _

"_Promises were meant to be broken, Sakura." Sasuke said, as he turned away from the girl that he had loved and protected since young._

_-End Flashback-_

Unknown to Sakura, she had been staring at the guys and tears were streaming down her face. Ino was startled and shook her a bit.

"H-hey Sakura? What's wrong!?"

When Sakura noticed that she was crying, she hastily wiped them away. "S-Sorry! I was just thinking about some things!"

The girls were trying to comfort her when one of the guys spoke up. "Hey Ino, we need to go. We promised our friend to meet him at the airport."

Ino nodded. "Alright, I need to get Sakura back to my place anyways. Happy graduation Neji, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!"

The other two girls bid their farewell to the guys and followed Ino home. Neji sighed and went towards his car, together with Shikamaru and Naruto. They were already late for their meeting with their friend.

* * *

Ino was holding Sakura's hand, they were in the back sit of the girl whose hair was in two buns, Tenten's car. Hinata, the one with pale white eyes and purple bluish hair was sitting in the front sit.

"Hey Sakura? What's wrong? Seriously, I haven't seen you for at least 10 years and since when did you start crying?"

Sakura faked a smile and assured her that nothing was wrong. "It's nothing Ino! Really, maybe I'm just a lil sad that I had to leave my parents behind in Europe while I'm here in Japan!"

Ino frowned. Something was wrong with her best friend, but she couldn't figure out what. She sighed and placed her face in both her hands. Sakura bit her lip, and shook her friend.

"Ino? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Ino grinned brightly, scaring Sakura, because when she grinned like that, it only meant one thing for Sakura. Trouble.

"Sakura!! Lets go shopping!" Tenten almost hit the emergency brake from the scream that startled her. Hinata was jerked forward and would have hit the car screen if Ten-ten's hand did not shoot out to prevent that.

"Opps…sorry girls." Ino laughed nervously when she received a death glare from Tenten. She had warned Ino to never suddenly scream or she would murder her.

"I think it's a great idea Ino." Hinata said, smiling softly. Tenten nodded and drove towards the mall.

"B-but…I need to unpack…" Sakura started, not really in the mood for shopping.

"Screw unpacking, we can help you later girl!" Ino said, still grinning at her.

* * *

"Wow…" was all Sakura said when she walked into the mall. Ten years had really changed the place. Instead of the dull color lights that decorated the halls, they were replaced with bright neon lights, and decorated with Christmas decoration.

"_That's right…Christmas is coming…"_ Sakura thought, as Ino and the girls were laughing at her expression before that.

They spent hours at the mall, Ino dragged Sakura to each and every stall, claiming the need to do Christmas shopping before it was too late. Ten-ten and Hinata had agreed and they went all over the place, trying to find the perfect gifts for their friends and boyfriends.

As they were walking, they passed an ancient weapon stall. Sakura looked through the glass and saw the displayed weapons. She smiled, remembering how her teacher in martial arts at Europe thought her about these weapons. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart for remembering this, cause Sasuke had taken the classes with her, or more like, he suggested to her to take up the classes in case he was not around to protect her.

"Miss? You looking for something?" A man with silver gray hair sticking to one side and a mask covering half his face. She stared at him for a while, and realization hit her.

"Oh! You're one of the guys from back there!" she exclaimed, bowing in respect. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yes well, I used to be their teacher when they were still in high school, but I also run this weapon shop, passed down from my father."

Sakura nodded. "I see, would you mind if I look around?"

Kakashi smiled again. "Sure, why not? Not many young people have interest in these weapons nowadays."

Sakura told Ino and the others to go on ahead, Ino nodded and dragged the other two off while Sakura took her time around the shop. Kakashi just sat behind the counter, reading his Icha Icha paradise. As she browsed around, a katana caught her eye. Its handle was carved with delicate patterns of the cherry blossoms, and the hilt was navy blue, making the colors clash, but it was beautiful. Kakashi notice her looking at it and chuckled.

"That katana has a long history. My father said it was from the Uchiha clan who are now in Europe. They gave him the katana as a token of appreciation, as my father helped them out in some tight spots a few years ago."

Sakura marveled the sight of the katana and picked it up. "But why is it pink and blue?" She noticed the symbol of the Uchiha fan etched on the center of the hilt.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "I heard it was a request from his son, at that time he was only 8 years old, and his father asked him what color the katana should be. My father said he liked the idea…so I guess that's how…"

Sakura's mouth curved into a small smile. She knew who he was talking about, it was Sasuke who asked for the color. Pink, representing cherry blossom and blue, the Uchiha's favorite color. Kakashi noticed her attachment to the katana, and smiled under his mask. She placed it back and walked around somemore, hoping to see other interesting weapons. After a while, Kakashi waved at her to come over to him, she came.

"Sakura, I notice you have interest in the Uchiha and some weapons, come on, I'll show you some weapons that are not on display."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Can I really see them?"

Kakashi chuckled and lead her to the back room. Inside were weapons that she had never seen before in her life. Apart from the katana, a blue kunai caught her eye. She picked it up and examined it. The handle had the normal cloth over it, but a paper was also over it. It had the Uchiha symbol again.

"That kunai was used by Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son of the Uchiha head now."

Sakura continued to look at it. She knew Itachi through Sasuke, he was like an elder brother to her. She twirled it around before setting it back, just in time, as Ino was calling for her outside the stall.

"Hey Sakura! It's been an hour since you've been in there! Kakashi-sensei better not be doing anything!"

Sakura and Kakashi laughed. She went towards Ino, but Kakashi called her back into the shop. He handed her a long thin package, and she looked puzzled.

"See it as a gift from me, for Christmas and a welcome present." His one eye crinkled with joy.

Sakura took the package and looked at it. She was speechless. "T-thank you Kakashi…I don't know what to say…"

Kakashi chuckled. "Just say you'll take good care of it and I'll be happy."

Sakura nodded, though she didn't really know what was inside it. She went off with the girls and continued their shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys had met up with their friend, Uchiha Sasuke at the airport, when Naruto announced that he forgot to get a gift for his girlfriend, Hinata.

"Oh shit…I completely forgot that Christmas is next week!" Neji smirked. He had already gotten Tenten a gift, but knowing the others, he would probably be the only one who had a gift for his girlfriend.

"Troublesome, but I forgot too." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Whatdaya say we hit the mall? Then we can get them something!" Naruto asked as Sasuke put his baggage into the boot of Neji's car. Neji nodded, he had nothing to do anyways, might as well go.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't really care. All he had on his mind was…

'_Damn it! Stop thinking about her! The reason I broke up with her was because I was coming to Japan! I…probably won't see her again…'_

Naruto noticed the far off look on Sasuke's face and waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

"Hellooo….Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "It's nothing. Lets go."

* * *

Sakura was about to get into the car, when she suddenly remembered she forgotten to buy something.

"Girls, could you wait a little? I remembered something I needed!"

Ten-ten nodded and smiled. "Sure Sakura, come back fast ne?"

Sakura smiled and hurried off, just when Neji and the others came. They spotted the girls in the car and went over.

"Hey girls, done shopping?" Naruto asked as everyone else came out.

"Yep! What about you guys? Just gonna start?" Ino smirked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome, but yeah."

Hinata saw a boy with onyx eyes and raven hair standing behind the other guys. "Who's that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke behind them, leaning against Neji's car.

"Oh, sorry girls, I forgot. This is the friend we were talking about, Uchiha Sasuke."

The girls smiled and introduced themselves, and Sasuke managed a small smile. The guys then said they had to get to buying their things, and the girls waved goodbye. Just as they entered the mall, Sasuke saw a flash of pink ran pass him. He snapped his head back, but all he could see was the crowd behind him. He shook his head, thinking he must be hallucinating and turned back.

Sakura panted as she clutched her side. Ino was fanning her with a paper.

"Geez Sakura, you didn't have to run all the way you know?" Ino said, handing her a bottle of water.

Sakura downed half the bottle and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want you to wait long."

* * *

Ino walked into the house where she, Hinata and Tenten were staying. It was a simple house with tow floors, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, one guestroom, a dining hall, kitchen and living room. It was all decorated in Christmas decorations. 

"Wow…nice house Ino!" Sakura said as he set her luggage down. "You girls sure have the holiday season huh?"

Hinata smiled. "That's because we always celebrate Christmas with the guys. We have a party, and they end up staying over, either in the living room or the guest room."

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, and in the morning, we have to pour water on them to get them up."

Sakura giggled, imagining the scene. Ino showed Sakura her room and told her that the Christmas party was tomorrow.

"So make sure your home forehead girl, it starts at 7 in the evening."

Sakura mocked glare at Ino. "Yes Ino-pig."

* * *

They were all in the car, heading towards the house they stayed. Neji parked the car in the garage and opened the door. Naruto carried the stuff they bought in.

"Hey Sasuke! There's a party at Ino's house tomorrow, so make sure you come! It's a Christmas party."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine dobe." Naruto scowled at the name but shot back a 'teme' and went to his room to wrap the present.

Neji tossed him the gift he had bought. "Here, this yours right?" Sasuke nodded and went up to the room Shikamaru had pointed out, he had went out to go cloud gazing.

He stared at the box in his hands. What possessed him to buy this? He opened it, inside was a necklace with a cherry blossom petal as a pendant. He fingered it fondly and smile sadly. He bought it without thinking, it reminded him too much of _her_. He knew she would love it if she was here with him.

'_But it'll never happen…she's in Europe and I'm in Japan…I just wish I could have brought her with me…'_

Elsewhere, Sakura had opened her package from Kakashi and gasp. It was the katana and kunai she had been marveling. She smiled and said a silent thank you to Kakashi, and twirled the kunai around. She had been attached to this particular kunai because she remembered Sasuke using it. His kunais had the Uchiha symbol etched onto it, like the katana and this kunai. Tears streamed down her face.

'_I guess we were never meant to be…he's in Europe…I just wish I could have told him I would be here before he broke up with me…'_

* * *

The hours passed by quickly, and too soon it was already 7 the next day. Sakura was in her room, getting ready for the party. Ino had said that they were going out for a while, and that the guys would be coming first, so she would have to get the door for them.

_If I could have just one wish for Christmas, it would be for Sasuke to be here with me, in Japan, celebrating this together with Ino and the others._

Unknown to her, elsewhere, a boy was wishing the same thing. Sasuke was getting ready for the party the blonde girl was throwing at her place. Neji had told him that he and the others had to go out for a bit, and asked him to go on ahead despite his protest. He sighed.

_I really wish that my wish would come true._

The doorbell rang, and Sakura got up from her place and headed towards the door. When she opened it though, she got the biggest shock of her life.

Sasuke made his way to the address that was written on the piece of paper Naruto had left behind. He sighed the second time that day and rang the doorbell. He waited patiently, and his eyes almost bulged out of his socket when he saw the person who opened the door.

Sakura just stood there, not knowing if she was dreaming or her eyes were playing tricks on her. Did her wish come true?

"S-Sa…Sakura?" Okay, that sounded real. Sasuke was shocked, really shocked. How did she end up here? But she reached out a trembling hand towards him.

"S-Sasuke…is that really you?" tears had started to stream down her face again, and her vision was blurred by it. Just as they wanted to confirm that one another was real, a bang was heard.

"SURPRISE!!" the girls and the guys were standing behind them, holding onto a cracker. (**A/N:** yeah those that go bang….I dunno...anything…)

Sakura and Sasuke stared at their friends. Sasuke spoke first. "Wha- you guys knew?"

Ino giggled. "Actually, we just found out. You see, I remember Sakura telling me about her boyfriend, and she sent me a picture. So when I saw you yesterday, I instantly recognize you, plus it explained why Sakura was so gloomy. She told me you guys broke up."

"And Sasuke was not in a mood too, so we figured that you two didn't know that both of you would be in Japan." Naruto finished.

Neji smirked when he saw the expression on the couple's face. The girls were giggling when the couple nodded, face flushed with embarrassment. Ino then ushered them inside for it was getting cold. Sasuke pulled Sakura into the kitchen while the others were helping Ino set the table.

"Sakura…I-I didn't know you were coming to Japan, and I was sure that I wasn't going back to Europe anytime soon. So I broke up with you…"

"Sasuke." Sakura said firmly, he gulped at this, her tone was very serious. "I don't care, I still love you, and if I knew earlier that you were coming to Japan, maybe we wouldn't have to suffer like that."

Sasuke smiled softly and embraced her, both unaware of the audience behind them. It was not until Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' did they break apart, blushing furiously. Naruto grinned brightly.

"So! Shall we get on with the party?" Everyone cheered, except Neji and Sasuke of course, they just smirked.

As the others were busy with their entertainment, Sasuke brought out the gift he bought earlier and handed it to Sakura, she looked confused.

"You didn't know I was going to be here, so how come you got something for me?" she asked, puzzled.

Sasuke grinned. "I dunno…it was sorta calling out to me…"

Sakura almost gap when he said that, she opened it and saw the necklace. Sasuke saw her face and was happy she liked it, but she surprised him when she pulled out a thin package.

"Here, I got something for you too, though I didn't know why neither." She said, smiling at him. He took the package from her and tore it open, revealing the katana. He brushed his fingers along the blade, his eyes holding a glint of delight.

"This katana…" he started, looking at her. She nodded.

"It's the one you requested on the colors, the one, your father gave to Kakashi's father. I saw it, and Kakashi decided to give it to me." She explained.

Ino, Naruto and Hinata were watching the couple as they exchanged gifts. Neji and Shikamaru were drinking and talking, and TenTen was just staring at them.

In the end, it turned out alright, and everyone enjoyed the night. As Sasuke moved to turned off the lights, he heard Sakura murmured something which made him smile. He looked around to see his friends sleeping with their love ones either on the couch or the floor. He settled down beside Sakura and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Sakura…promises were not meant to be broken, and wishes do come true. Merry Christmas."

_Christmas was the time where she wished he was here with her,_

_And unknown to them, they were both wishing the same._

_In the end, it turned out alright,_

_And it proved that wishes do come true._

::END::

* * *

**Dark:** That's it!! xD

**Sasuke:** ...lame.

**Dark:** ... TTTT don't rub it in...

**Sakura: **Aww...((pats Dark's head)) it's okay Dark!!

**Sasuke: **Tch,

**Dark:** Well sorry Mr Uchiha that you were blind enough not to spot her...

**Sasuke:** W-wha!? **YOU** made the story like this!!!

**Dark:** In your face!! ((laughs))

**Sakura: **((sweat)) Err...Pls review...


End file.
